Comforatbly Numb
by Night Essence
Summary: After a fight with Harry, Draco storms out only to be captured by Voldemort and tortured. Established relationship. Songfic, kinda, in a way.


Title: Comfortably Numb

Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter and Company or the song "Comfortably Numb." I know the song from Scissor Sisters, but I believe Pink Floyd sang it first. Either way, I don't own it. Most of the things Voldemort says are the lyrics to the song and, of course, the song Draco thinks about.

Summary: After a fight with Harry, Draco storms out only to be captured by Voldemort and tortured. Established relationship. Songfic, kinda, in a way.

Author's Note: For anyone who is interested, there will be another story in the Slytherin Conversations storyline. I'm working out the details right now. Who knows it might become an ongoing series.

* * *

"What's wrong with you?" Harry Potter shouted at the blond across from him.

"What's wrong with me? You've got some nerve, Potter, blaming this entirely on me!" Draco sneered at his boyfriend, his fists clenched tightly by his sides.

"Oh, Potter, is it now? Well, _Malfoy_, yes I am blaming this all on you because it's your fault! Why do you have to instigate? Just leave Ron alone for once!" Harry crossed his arms. His robes were rumpled, a result from separating Draco and Ron's latest fight.

"Why is it always about the Weasel? Forgetting who threw the first punch?"

"He only hit you because you insulted his family! Again!" Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already mussed hair. He began in a softer tone, "Draco, please. This has to stop."

"You weren't there when this whole thing started, Harry. He was talking about my family first." The black-haired boy blinked. That was new to him.

"What did he say?" Draco looked away for the first time and Harry noticed his red cheek from where Ron's fist connected with it. That was probably gonna bruise.

"That my parents were evil."

"But they are evil." Draco head snapped up. His grey eyes hardened and Harry hit himself mentally.

"Fuck you, Potter."

"Draco, that's not what I meant–" He reached out to the other boy, but the blond pulled away. The Malfoy heir grabbed his discarded cloak and stormed toward the door. "Where are you going?" Harry called out, panicked.

"I'm leaving."

"Draco, you can't leave! We're in a safe house! If you leave any one of the Death Eaters could capture you!" Draco paused and turned slightly towards him. Harry sighed in relief.

"Do you believe it?" He asked quietly. Harry swallowed, unsure of what Draco was asking but certain it couldn't end well.

"Believe what?"

"That my parents are evil."

"Draco," Harry hesitated. Draco walked towards Harry and stopped just before him.

"I love you, Harry." He leaned in and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek. "But I can't stay." And with that Draco Malfoy left one shocked Harry Potter and their home behind. The door closed behind and Harry fell his knees, silent tears rolled down his face.

The moment Draco stepped outside his and Harry's home all the wards concealing him from the Death Eaters were deactivated. Walking down the street, his heart heavy with despair, Draco didn't realize he was being followed by three black robed figures. The spell hit him off-guard and knocked him unconscious.

* * *

Draco awoke with a feeling of dread in his stomach and the foul taste of unbrushed teeth in his mouth. He struggled to move, only to realize he was tied to a chair. He tried to look at his surroundings but his eyes were fuzzy

"Hello." A voice off to his left spoke. 'Hello.' His mind supplied, but he couldn't make himself speak the words aloud.

"Hello, young Mr. Malfoy." The owner of the voice chuckled. 'Hello." His mind insisted he reply, but Draco told his mind to fuck off.

"Is there anybody in there? Just nod if you can here me." The voice commanded. Draco couldn't make his body obey. Suddenly, a hand reached out and smacked him across the face. As his head whipped around, Draco's mind finally cleared and he realized he was in a lot of trouble. "Is there anybody home?" The voice asked and cackled lowly. Draco nodded.

"Good. Welcome to Riddle Manor, my little dragon." The blond lifted his face to stare into the red eyes of his boyfriend's archenemy. "Come on now, Draco. I hear you're feeling down. Well, I can ease your pain, and get you on your feet again." Voldemort grinned. "Or make it worse." He raised his wand and Draco's screams filled the empty mansion.

* * *

Harry hadn't moved from his position since Draco left. He kept staring at the door, willing his lover to come back to him safely. He knew from the sick feeling in his chest that it wasn't going to happen. He was still on his knees when Hermione flooed to the house.

"Harry." She called out. She stopped in to check on him, knowing how much he hated when his boyfriend and best friend fought. She caught sight of his defeated figure on the ground and ran over to her friend, checking for injuries. "Are you okay?"

"No. I never will be." Harry replied, his voice dead.

"What happened? Where's Draco?" Harry looked up at his friend.

"He left me, Mione. He just walked out the door. He's gone." Hermione stopped breathing.

"How long ago, Harry?"

"I told him his family was evil. He must hate me. He left me, Hermione!" The brown haired girl shook the boy in her arms.

"Harry! For Merlin's sake, focus. How long ago did he leave?"

"About twenty minutes after we got home. We had a fight, and he left." Harry looked miserable and normally Hermione would console him, but not now.

"Get up, Harry. Come on." Harry remained on the ground. "I said, GET UP!" The boy dragged himself to a standing position.

"Why, Hermione? What's so important that I can't be depressed that my boyfriend just broke up with me?" Hermione glared at him and he shrunk under the heat of it.

"What's so important? How about the fact that you left the party six and a half hours ago! That means Draco has been out wandering around without the wards for six hours! Now, he and Ron may not get along, but I happen to consider him a friend. Now, get moving! We need to find him!" Harry would swear later that his heart stopped beating when he realized how much danger he had left Draco in. The two Gryffindors flooed out of the house as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Relax..." Voldemort tried to soothe the writhing Malfoy. He started to speak when his prisoner stilled. "I need some information...first." He paused when Draco began to shake again. He cast a crucio. The screams made him smile. "Relax... Just the basic facts. Can you show me where it hurts?" The boy shivered and prayed that he died quickly, though it didn't seem that the prayer would be granted. He cleared his mind to block out the pain. He focused on a muggle song in his head that he had heard before.

_There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship floats on the horizon  
You're only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear watcha saying  
When I was a child I caught a fever  
My hands swelled like two balloons  
Now I've got that feeling once again  
I can't explain  
You would not understand_

_This isn't how I am  
I have become comfortably numb_

"Ok." Voldemort said. Seeing his captive was not paying attention, he decided to use a spell to bring him back to the present. "It's just a little pin-prick." He said absently. "There'll be no more–"

"Ahhhhhhh!" The Dark Lord was cut off by Draco's screams. The 'little pin-prick' was actually the equivalent of being stabbed in the stomach a dozen times.

"But you may feel a little sick." Voldemort smirked. He walked over to the youngest Malfoy and leaned over him. "Can you stand up now?" He didn't wait for an answer, merely kicked the boy where the stabbing had occurred and nodded to himself. "I do believe it's working, this punishment of mine. Have you learned your lessen, Mr. Malfoy. Are you ready to stand by my side as a Death Eater and, perhaps, a consort?" Voldemort ran a hand through Draco's hair. The normally pristine locks were dirty and bloody, but the Dark Lord liked it better that way. Draco heaved himself up slightly, ignoring the twinges of pain.

"Fuck you." He said and spit on Voldmort's robes. The red-eyed man grinned.

"Ah, well. It'll be just as much fun to kill you. I'm sure Harry Potter will appreciate it." As his torture began again, Draco was thankful that he was approaching death. The song returned to his mind.

_  
There is no pain you are receding  
A distant ship floats on the horizon _

_You're only coming through in waves  
Your lips move but I can't hear watcha saying  
When I was a child I caught a fleeting glimpse  
Out of the corner of my eye  
I turned to look but it was gone  
I cannot put my finger on_

_The child has grown  
The dream is gone  
I've been comfortably numb  
I've been comfortably numb _

* * *

Harry and Hermione flooed to Malfoy Manor. Harry pushed past the house elves who tried to get them to leave, and pulled Hermione with him through the mansion. They came to a stop in what looked like a huge living room. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy sat near the windows, each with a teacup and a newspaper, looking perfectly at ease.

"Where is he?" Harry demanded. Both Malfoys looked towards their intruder without surprise.

"And who are you looking for, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked elegantly while glaring at the boy.

"My boyfriend, your son. Where is he?" Harry asked again.

"He's not with you?" Narcissa asked. Hermione thought he saw some fear in her eyes.

"No. He stormed out of our house six hours ago." Narcissa stood up and excused herself, tears in her eyes.

"Well, Mr. Potter, I should attend to my wife. I'm sure you can see yourselves out." As Lucius began to leave, Harry broke.

"Please, Mr. Malfoy. I know you don't like me, but this is about Draco, your son. He could be in danger. Help to prove him right."

"Prove him right?" The elder Malfoy questioned.

"We got into a fight because he believes his parents are good people. He looks up to you, has faith in you. Is he wrong?" Harry made eye contact with the man and understanding passed between the two.

"I don't know if my son is right, Mr. Potter. I must attend to my wife, but before I go, let me give you some advice. Snakes reside in familiar places. Good day, Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger."

"Snakes reside in familiar places? How does that help us, Hermione?"

"Oh, Harry. Draco is with Voldemort! Probably at the Riddle house. Voldemort is a snake in his family home!" They didn't hesitate, both ran back they way they came.

* * *

When Draco awoke the second time, he looked into the same red eyes as before. But this time they looked at him blankly. He remembered Voldemort's torture and that nasty snake tongue licking his face. He shuddered. Then he remembered Harry's voice. The same voice that was calling to him now.

"Draco? Oh, gods. Are you okay? Come here." Strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him away from the dead body of Voldemort. Harry pulled him into his lap and Hermione fussed over him, healing wounds and stroking his hair. He sighed it was all over.

"How did you find me?" He asked.

"You were right. Your parents are good. They care about you." Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He thanked the gods for his life and relaxed in Harry's embrace. He felt comfortably numb.

* * *

Bad ending I realize, but I didn't mean for the story to be this long. I just wanted Voldemort to torture Draco while saying the lyrics to this song. So, my story got too long and I just wanted to end it. Sorry. I'll fix it one day.


End file.
